You're my sun
by hikari-to-yami
Summary: i suck at summaries...so just read on... shonen-ai or yaoi? you choose... don't forget to r&r..... konzenxgoku pairing...sankyuu


Konniciwa minna this is my third story. I suck at summaries so just read on. don't forget to R & R.. please? shonen-ai or yaoi? Anyways pairings Sanzo x goku *bows and runs away*  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
You're my Sun  
  
"Goku!! Where the hell are you??" yelled the blond kami walking through the corridors of the heaven's palace. That bakasaru he ruin my paperwork again!!! thought Konzen to himself.  
  
Little that Konzen know that the chibi gaki was hiding up on the trees in the gardens. "Phew, that was close" Goku sighed. "I'll guess I'll stay up here for awhile." The child lay down on the branches of the tree. Why am I having this feeling whenever Konzen's around, thought the child.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask Ten-chan!!" Goku said cheerfully as he jumped down from the tree. "Ohayo! Ten-chan!" Goku said to the emerald green-eyed brunette. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku. What can I do for you?" "Ne,ne, why am I always having this tingly feeling whenever Konzen is with me?" the child asked.  
  
"Are? Well. it's called." Tenpou said slowly. "Konnichiwa!!" a voice replied at Tenpou's door. It was Kenren. "Ah, Kenren I'm glad you're here!!" Tenpou was relieved. " Goku, you can ask Kenren!" "Oi!! I didn't come here to answer some questions alright?" Kenren threw up his hands.  
  
The child's golden orbs stared up sadly to Kenren's eyes. Nobody in heaven could resist the chibi gaki's big golden orbs. Kenren finally gave up after several minutes later. "Alright then what is it?" Goku asked the same question again.  
  
"Err.well." the crimson haired kami tried to find a perfect answer. He shot a Why-do-you-pass-this-problem-to-me? Look to Tenpou, Tenpou reply back with a chuckle. "It's love!!" Kenren said. "Love?" the child was confused. "What is it? Can it be eaten?" "No, you brainless bakasaru!" Kenren teased.  
  
"It means you're having a warm affection towards Konzen" Tenpou smiled. "Oh.." the child was really confused on what Tenpou had said. "Now run along I bet Konzen Is looking for you!" "Hai! Sankyuu, Tenchan!!" the child ran off.  
  
"Now Kenren and why are you doing here?" questioned the brunette. "Well..it's something " Kenren threw a smirk to Tenpou. Tenpou chuckled softly, as he knew what was going to happen next.  
  
After hours of trying to search Goku, the frustrated and annoyed blond haired kami found Goku. "There you are!" Konzen said angrily and whacked the chibi gaki's head. "Itai!" Goku shouted. "Konzen.. I want to tell you something" the child said quietly. "I." "What? Spill the beans already!" Konzen said. "I." Goku tried to say the other 'words' but they won't come out from his mouth. Instead of saying these words it ended with a choke. "It's nothing." " Well then, if you have nothing else to tell me. Why don't you." the kami's words were broken up when Goku leaned in to kiss him. "Belch, why did you so that?" Konzen yelled. "Because, I.I.I love you" the child's voice went squeaky high. " Well, I..I don't love you" Konzen said angrily.  
  
Konzen's harsh words made Goku eye's filled up with tears, he ran away from his owner. "Goku!" shouted Konzen. Run away! Run away from Konzen, Goku said this in his mind covering his ears blocking out the sound around him. Goku finally put to a stop after a long run. He hid up at his usual place where no one can find him.  
  
Goku sniffed softly and buried his head in his hands. I don't love you! These words were replaying over and over again in Goku's mind. He cried softly so no one could hear him. Konzen was worried sick about Goku. How could I said these words to him, Goku was hurt inside. I mean.he's just a kid. What have I done?  
  
Goku wasted all of his energy on crying until he had no more tears to shed. He soon fell asleep. "Konzen.." He said softly and closes his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Konzen could not stop thinking about Goku. Where is Goku? It's been two hours already.  
  
As soon two hours passed, after a long nap, Goku woke up with a sore behind his back. He wasn't up on the tree; he was lying on the ground. " I must have fallen off from the tree, itai..now my back hurts a lot." The child got up and left the gardens. "I'd better apologize to Konzen"  
  
While Goku was walking along the corridor, the child bumped into two men who were walking on the opposite direction. "Itai..hey kid, that hurt you know" the first man held out his fist to Goku's face, "You better apologize now or else" "Hey, isn't that Konzen's pet? Heh, I didn't know that irritating, anti-social man had a soft spot for animals!!" "Don't say bad things to Konzen" the child cried. But he received a punch in the stomach. Goku had no energy to neither fight nor defend himself. He could only hold back the pain. "Help.help me Konzen" the child yells in pain.  
  
"Hmm? I thought I heard Goku's voice. I'd better check outside" the kami opened the door and saw his Goku getting beaten up by two men. "Hey you, stop! Get off of him!!" Konzen tried to break up the fight. "Let's get outta here. You're gonna pay for this" the two men fled leaving the child and the kami alone.  
  
"Goku? Are you alright?" Konzen asked worriedly looking at the badly wounded child. He carried Goku back to his room, when they reached Goku's room; Konzen placed Goku on the bed. "You'd better rest, we'll talk tomorrow" Konzen said as he was going to leave the room, "No.please..please don't leave in the dark, it's scary" Goku said quietly and started to cry.  
  
"Shh.there's no need to cry, I'm here for you" said Konzen, comforting Goku who was crying all over his robe. "I'm scared. I don't want to be left in the dark how it used to be in the past" "The past is the past" Konzen sad silently.  
  
Several minutes later, Goku had stopped crying and there were silence and darkness around them. "Ne..Konzen?" "Hmm..?" "You're my sun" Goku said as he touched the kami's blond hair and ran down through his fingers. A soft glow of light shone on Konzen's blond hair.  
  
"You know what Goku?" Konzen asked "Nani?" Konzen leaned down close to the chibi gaki's face till he could feel Goku's breathing and whispered, "I love you" and gave the child a kiss. Goku pulled back and gazed into Konzen's eyes.  
  
Golden met Violet  
  
"Don't hurt me" the child whimpered, "I can't handle any hurt anymore" Konzen replied back with another kiss. This time it was deeper and more passionate. Konzen let go of his kiss and the child gasped for air. Konzen ran his hands through Goku's slender body and ended with a quick kiss. Konzen ruffled Goku's chestnut hair and got up. "Konzen.. why didn't you said it earlier?" "Well.." Konzen tried to think. "I didn't know I had inner feelings for you" "Huh?" confused golden orbs stared at the kami "Never mind. you understand it when you're older" "Are?" the child wonder and went to sleep peacefully.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
okays.I didn't had any idea what I was writin. please can r&r..sankyuu.. sweet ain't it?*bows* 


End file.
